Looking In
by veggiebulma
Summary: Mori's caught doing something he shouldn't be. My first ever oneshot! Review, flame, worship i do not freakin care! Filled with LEMONY GOODNESS!


**ONE SHOT! I HOPE YOU LIKE! sorry it's short if you like it then review and maybe i will do more :D**

* * *

><p>Silent eyes watched. Watched them toss and turn in a whirlwind of sweat and passion. Her hair was tousled. It looked just like it had when he had first met her, when he had thought she was a boy.<p>

Kyoya moaned and it sent chills down his spine, he could feel himself begin to harden. He moved slightly from the door as Haruhi moved on top. He didn't want her to see him. He moved back toward the slightly ajar door as he back turned away from him. He could see Kyoya's face, dripping with sweat, his glasses off.

"Takashi?" Honey whispered. Mori stood still, what was there to say? "What are you doing?"

Honey moved toward the door, his eyes taking in the scene in front of them. He wasn't surprised, he had known about them. Him and Mori were probably the only ones who knew about Haruhi and Kyoya. Honey looked up at Mori, who looked back at him. All they could hear was the hushed moans .

"Do you like this?" Honey asked quietly. Mori turned his head away. His mind had been entertaining the idea of Kyoya ever since he had overheard Kyoya having sex the first time. Mori's eyes widened as he felt Honey's hands on his belt.

"No." Mori said sternly, he glanced at the door; they hadn't heard him. Kyoya groaned as he held Haruhi down by her hips, thrusting upward.

"Takashi…" Honey looked at him with those giant child like eyes. Mori frowned. He glanced back at the door as he felt Honey's small hands undo his zipper. He breathed in as Honey began to move his hand over his hard shaft. His small fingers moving up and down, tightening his grip at the base and then twisting as he moved toward the tip.

Haruhi began to moan louder inside the room, Mori closed his eyes for a moment, listening intently for him. Kyoya's grunts were barely heard over her but it was what he wanted, what he needed. Mori's hand grasped the blonde hair as Honey began to suck on him. It was rythmic, as Kyoya thrusted, Honey seemed to engulf him. Mori looked down at the shorter teen; Honey was looking at the door too. Mori found himself wondering who he was watching: Haruhi or Kyoya? A pang of jealously filled him. Honey began to take him deeper in his throat and Mori had to keep himself from moaning. Kyoya tossed Haruhi onto her back and began to thrust into her harder.

Kyoya's grunts became louder. He was close. Mori closed his eyes to the sound of his grunts, imagining that it was him who Kyoya was with. Honey's small mouth began to suck even harder, his tongue wriggling around his shaft. Mori could feel the tension building through him; he tried to concentrate on the pleasure, Kyoya's grunts, Honey's mouth. He wanted to come when Kyoya did. He wanted to know what it was like.

Kyoya's gasping yell was somewhat silenced as he put his head on Haruhi's chest. Mori bit his lip as he felt himself coming. Gripping the blonde head he felt his toes curl; Honey sucked what seemed like his essence straight out of him. He gasped as his body shook; pleasure still richocheting thoughout his body. Honey looked up at him grinning. He jerked his head toward his own room and Mori nodded. Mori took one last glance at Kyoya before following his small lover.

* * *

><p>Haruhi panted as she felt Kyoya lift his head.<p>

"What did you think?" Kyoya grinned, his dark violet eyes filled with michief.

"You were right it was…" Haruhi blushed; she looked back at the slightly adjacent door. "They're gone now though."

"I know." Kyoya kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>DO NOT ASK! LMAO! This idea kept popping in my head and I have finals next week so I had to write it, for those who are like "WTF? What about Ice Princess?" well I could have just finished it and rushed it or I could have gotten this out of my system. So tell me what you think. I could probably use a lot of improvement on Yaoi or what not.<strong>


End file.
